Fake Jack Atlas
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | gender = male | anime deck = Entertainment Power | tf05deck = * Advent of the True King * Epiphany of the True King * The Unmatched True King * Fury of the True King | wc11deck = Tyrant's Reign | japanese voice = | english voice = }} A Duelbot disguised as an insane Jack Atlas replica, who appears and causes havoc to frame his namesake. Biography Jack was arrested by Sector Security, suspected for a streak of destruction in New Domino, running Duel Runners off the road and injuring their riders. It is later revealed that it was the work of an impostor and Jack rushes to find them. When he locates the impostor, "Enemy" Jack tries to run him off the road, before challenging him to a Turbo Duel. As the duel is about to commence, an Infinity symbol appears, with Jack wondering what is causing the light surrounding them. During the duel, the impostor constantly taunted Jack, by repetitively referring to himself as "King", much to Jack's shock and disgust. The impostor defeats him easily and runs Jack off the highway and into the sea, using the real damage caused by "Red Dragon Archfiend". Yusei and Crow arrive on the scene and the imposter distracts them with "Red Dragon Archfiend" to escape. Yusei and Crow believe Jack has gone mad. The impostor was later pursued by Kazama, Yusei and Crow and rammed their Duel Runners while taunting at them just before the real Jack Atlas reappears for a rematch. The beginning of the duel favors the real Jack, as he is able to not only destroy the robot's copy of "Red Dragon Archfiend", but also inflict major damage to its Life Points. However, the impostor makes a comeback in trying to winning the duel by summoning 2 more copies of "Red Dragon Archfiend". Both copies, along with the third one he had Special Summoned from the Graveyard, are able to decrease Jack's Life Points dramatically. The impostor tells Jack that he won't be able to win, given that he's not the same man as before. upon defeat]] However, Jack disproves this with the power of his friends and the Crimson Dragon. He summons "Majestic Red Dragon" and wins the Duel. At the end, the overwhelming attack destroys the robot and its Deck completely. Non-canon appearances Tag Force 5 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5, during a duel, the animation mannerisms of impostor Jack are identical to those of the real Jack Atlas from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4. This is most likley due to the fact that impostor Jack claims to be the Jack from the past. Decks Anime Turbo The impostor uses the same Deck as the real Jack. The only difference is that he possesses 3 copies of "Red Dragon Archfiend" instead of 1, each with a different color scheme (purple, yellow and teal) rather than the usual red one. His Deck was apparently a copy of Jack's whilst he was the King created by Lester. Video Games Tag Force 5 Over the Nexus Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters